Plain Is A Good Thing
by plainbrowneyedgirl
Summary: Bella is suffering from a disease and relies on being unnoticed to get through high school without anyone knowing.Edward is the bad boy secretly going through something he won't tell anyone..Everyone is surprised when he seems to wanna be Bella's friend..They'll both need each other..R&R please! Going for a lemon but won't be until later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first story and i hope you all like it, because its kinda on a personal level for me...I actually do have the disease in this story and i thought it'd be neat to incorporate it into this. if you have any questions about it just feel free to message me and i'll explain :)**

***I do not own Twilight :(**

Looking at a person you can make many observations about them just by the way they look. You can see whether or not their ugly, cute, fat, skinny, preppy, jockish, or even nerdy if that's how you prefer. But just because you see the outside of a person doesn't mean you know everything about them or what's going on in their lives.

Take me for example.

I'm 5"6 even with an average body I guessed considering I wasn't exactly super skinny or overweight. I was small in the waist, but I had meat on my bones so I never really gave myself a classified look as far as my body went because I didn't like to think about my weight. I hadn't thought about it in seven years or so. My hair was waist length and a dark brown color, but in the sunlight you could see the glare of dark red thanks to my mom's genes. Apparently red ran in her family and brown ran in my dad's, but I didn't complain really. My eyes were a chocolate colored brown that I never really liked at all because to me they were too plain. I'd always wished I had blue eyes, but then again maybe I was made plain for a reason. Not only did I look plain, but I dressed plain too. I didn't like bright colors so my wardrobe mostly consisted of dark jeans, brown, black, and sometimes very dark red colors. Aside from my white sneakers that was pretty much my colors, but it didn't really bother me.

I liked being plain.

Being plain meant fading into the background where no one really cared if you were on the football team or the cheerleading squad. It meant not having to feel embarrassed if somebody had a more expensive car than you or a bigger house. For me it was a great way for people not to be curious about me and it definitely didn't attract any guys, and I felt comfortable with that.

Too bad I wasn't exactly plain on the inside.

When I was eleven years old, I was sent to the doctor for ulcers covering the inside of my mouth and my tongue. I was 5 foot not even weighing 70 pounds and no matter how tall I got, my weight stayed the exact same. My doctors tried to play it off by saying I just had a really fast metabolism and that being that skinny was just how I was supposed to be, but they were wrong on so many levels. Not only was I too skinny, but puberty hadn't even began to hit me yet which was worrying my mom a lot. After the ulcers showed up in my mouth they sent me to a hospital in Seattle where they did testing to find out what exactly was going on, and they were guessing it was Ulcerative Colitis. To be sure I had a colonoscopy done just in case and that was when I was diagnosed with Crohn's Disease. At first it was hard to cope with, because they put me on four different medicines so that I was taking eight pills a day -six at night and two in the morning. For the longest time I had a problem with taking it, because I absolutely hated it -still do now. There is no cure for what I have, but by taking the medicine its supposed to keep everything toned down even though sometimes it doesn't always work. I have pains in my lower abdomen a lot due to inflammation in my intestines and most of the time its manageable, but I kept physical activity to a minimum since I never knew when it would hit me. Usually its not so bad, but once I had to go home from school and when I laid down on my bed I couldn't move for an hour afterwards. I was actually scared my dad would have to take me to the hospital since he really freaked out, but that was months ago so I was hoping it wouldn't be like that again. So now at eighteen, I was beginning to think things were on the right track with weighing at 125 pounds and feeling good about myself finally even though it took me until I was almost fourteen to have my first regular period as well as fill out A cup. Only now I'm on birth control due to the fact I was having way too heavy periods and now I'm a C-Cup but that's completely off track here.

Back when I got diagnosed I really didn't want to stay at school so my dad took me out and let me be home schooled until I got more comfortable with myself. I started going back to school when I turned fifteen so I could have the whole high school experience and that was when I realized how people changed and it wasn't just my health. It was my friends too.

I didn't tell anyone about my disease and I didn't want them to know, because I don't want anyone to take pity on me for going through what I do. As much as I hate to admit that I'm weak, I want to be strong in one area which means I want to deal with this on my own without having to depend on someone. When I came back to school, all my old friends practically treated me like I was an outsider and like they didn't even know who I was. It really hurt, but that was when I realized I didn't have to be popular to be happy with myself.

So now why was I standing in the middle of the parking lot staring at my truck as if I couldn't believe what was happening? Because my truck wouldn't start. It was an old beat up Ford, but this was the only vehicle I'd ever had and it practically had a new engine so it didn't make sense. My dad checked me out around lunch to take me to a doctor's appointment, but I insisted he'd drop me off so I could drive myself home since the end of the day bell rang ten minutes ago. He hadn't thought to wait to see if I'd follow him, because I'd never had a problem with my truck before.

My eyes looked over the engine as if I could see the problem immediately, but I knew that there was no way this new engine just quit on its own like that. Which meant somebody obviously messed with it on purpose. I thought for a minute about what person would do this, but my mind came up blank all except for two people in the school. Jessica and Lauren used to be my best friends in grammar school, but well…like I said people changed.

I groaned leaning against the truck, "Why did I have to choose today to leave my phone in my room?"

"Do you need some help?"

My head snapped up to see Edward Cullen standing there looking torn between not wanting to talk to me and wondering what I was doing. You see, Edward Cullen was the school bad boy I guess you could say since my dad arrested him more than once for drunk driving. Not only that, but Edward also had no use for rules of any kind considering he did whatever he wanted when he wanted. He was also my Biology partner and surprisingly he'd never skipped the class that I know of considering I saw him everyday unless I had doctor appointments which were with his father Dr. Cullen ironically. All the girls swooned over Edward, but he didn't date that I knew of and I always wondered why. He was really something to look at. He was over 6 foot with a nice body from what I'd heard about, but it was his disarrayed bronzed hair and mesmerizing green eyes that made you stop and stare. It helped that he a nice smile too. In fact, he looked really nice in his jeans, white t-shirt, and black leather jacket.

Remembering he had spoken to me, I quickly tucked my hair behind my ears blushing I was sure, "Um, well, I'm not sure what's wrong with it, but my truck won't crank up or anything."

Edward stepped closer to take a look at it and without hesitation he reached his hands inside and did something obviously, because when he pulled his hand back I could see smudges of grease on his hand. I watched him as he put the hood down making me blink in surprise.

He glanced at me with half an amused expression, "Try it now."

I hurried over to the driver's side giving myself a pat on the back for not stumbling when I got inside to start it. My eyes widened with a smile when it roared to life like a dream. A noisy dream anyway.

I stepped outside caught between feeling relieved and curious when I looked at Edward who was now leaning against my truck, "What was wrong with it?"

Edward stuck his hands in his pockets looking a little ticked about something, "Your battery was disconnected."

Smacking my hand to my forehead I thought of how stupid I was, "I should've looked at that first." Rolling my eyes at myself, I tucked my hair behind my ears again, "That is the most obvious thing they would've done."

His eyes narrowed, "Who sabotaged your car?"

I blushed embarrassed at him witnessing the aftermath of a prank directed towards me, "Well I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing Jessica or Lauren. They've been doing little things like cutting holes in my gym clothes, ripping the pages of my homework, and last week my locker was broken into and some things was stolen." I shrugged before adding, "Just little stuff, but this was definitely new."

One of the 'some things' that was stolen happened to be my notebook I was keeping for my doctor so I could show him which days I was hurting when I saw him every month. It was really personal and I hated that somebody like them could have it.

Edward exhaled sharply and straightened, "Why don't you report them?"

"I can't really prove it's them doing it, but it doesn't bother me really." Not knowing what else to say, I offered a small smile, "Thanks for fixing my truck Edward."

It surprised me when his eyes softened and the corner of his mouth lifted up a little, "No problem."

I blushed when I realized he had just kinda smiled at me, so I gestured to my truck, "I should probably be going before my dad gets worried, but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Edward nodded with a guarded expression when he started backing away, "Bye Bella."

My heart fluttered at him saying my name, and I quickly got in the truck before I started babbling like an idiot. That was probably one of the first conversations I'd ever had with Edward when we weren't discussing biology. My heart felt like it was beating so fast that I couldn't breathe right, and I couldn't help but notice it only happened when he was around.

I kinda had a crush on him.

Sighing to myself, I drove out of the parking lot knowing that no matter what Edward and I would only be biology partners. The only time we'd ever had a conversation other than biology was when we first met in biology when I showed up late because of a doctor's appointment. I smiled at the memory.

(Flashback)

I blushed bright red when I entered the classroom interrupting a lecture obviously judging by the look on Mr. Banner's face, "And why are you late?"

My blush only got worse when everyone stared at me while I quickly handed him a slip, "I'm sorry, but I-"

I broke off mid sentence when I realized I'd almost said I had to go have an ultra sound. That would've been embarrassing to say the least.

Mr. Banner looked at the note with genuine surprise before looking at me with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry Miss Swan. Just take a seat."

I smiled to show I accepted the apology before stumbling my way down the aisle nearly tripping on Mike Newton's backpack. Once I reached the only empty seat, I sat down with a huff before pulling out my notebook and quickly writing on a clean page what all I had eaten for lunch after the ultra sound. When I finished, I put it away and then realized my partner was staring at me.

I'm glad I had quick reflexes, because if my jaw would've dropped openly I would've been incredibly embarrassed. The guy was really attractive -well hot would be the obvious word. Other than the soft look in his green eyes I couldn't see any emotion on his face even as he ran a hand through his messy bronzed hair.

Deciding to be brave, I smiled a little to not look too enthusiastic, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

His expression wasn't exactly a glare, but it wasn't really friendly either when he spoke, "I'm Edward Cullen."

I had to keep back a sigh at how velvety his voice seemed, but then I realized what he'd said, "You're Dr. Cullen's son aren't you?"

Edward shrugged, "And you're Chief Swan's daughter. Small town you know."

I blushed knowing everyone knew my dad, "Yeah I guess so." I chewed on my bottom lip before smiling very confidently, "I'm not the smartest person in school, but I am really good in biology so I hope I won't be a bad partner for you to work with."

His eyes lightened in humor even though his expression remained the same, "I look forward to working with you, Bella."

(End of Flashback)

My smile faded when I pulled up at my house to see my dad standing on the porch looking extremely relieved when he saw me. Great, he really was worrying. I loved my dad don't get me wrong, but he's been kinda hovering over me a lot ever since my therapist told him a few months ago that I was flushing my medicine don't the toilet to avoid taking them. I didn't like therapy, because obviously it wasn't working if I was still having trouble taking my medicine everyday.

My therapist was a whacko.

I parked my truck and barely had time to shut the door behind me before my dad started asking, "What took you so long?"

Gripping my backpack in my hand, I sighed softly, "My battery was disconnected somehow so I couldn't get the truck to run, but someone happened to still be at school so he fixed it for me. I'm sorry you were worried, Dad."

He crossed his arms over his chest when we walked inside, "Who fixed it for you?"

I bit my bottom lip when I walked into the kitchen, "Edward Cullen."

"What?"

Okay so yes my dad did arrest him a few times which made Edward his number one enemy in his book. In fact, my dad comes home lots of times grumbling about 'that punk' at least twice a week. I didn't really like it, but I didn't know Edward enough to defend him and my dad liked to keep it that way.

But he didn't do anything wrong today.

Setting my bag on the kitchen table, I opened the refrigerator door to get a bottled water out, "All he did was ask me what was wrong, then he connected my battery back, and I told him thank you. Dad it was nice of him to help me."

My dad's face reddened when I looked at him, "Nice? Bella that punk is somebody I don't want you having any contact with -ever! He's no good for you."

I frowned at him, "We're barely even friends for crying out loud. All I'm saying is he helped me out so I don't think its fair for you to get mad at him for that. If it hadn't been for him I would've been walking home and you would've filed a missing person's report before I could even reach the porch."

Arguing wasn't going to help the situation I knew, but it didn't seem fair for him to get mad at Edward for helping me.

My dad glared at me for what seemed like a long time before he slowly said, "That better be all that happened."

It was my turn to glare when I picked my backpack off my bed in annoyance, "I'm going to my room."

I didn't wait for a response even though he looked like he wanted to give one. I simply ignored him and went upstairs to my room already feeling tears well up in my eyes when I reached my bedroom door. Carefully setting the bag down and shutting the door behind me, I unbuttoned my tight jeans slowly before pulling them off. I sucked in a breath when I felt the tight pain forming slowly, and I practically waddled to my bed laying on my side. I closed my eyes tightly when I hugged my pillow to my body and let the tears spill out of my eyes. You'd think by know I would be used to the pain and would've built up a high tolerance to it, but I don't think it was possible to get used to it. The bad thing was it just happened without any warning, but I'd come to the conclusion it always happened when I was upset about anything which only made me even more upset. If I put too much strain on my body then it would happen and I had no idea why that was -not even my doctor could figure it out.

I frowned when I heard a vibrating sound so I shuffled my other pillow around until I saw my cell phone lighting up with a text message. I grabbed it and quickly opened a text from my best friend Alice Brandon.

If someone asked for your # would you get mad if I gave it to them?

(:pixie:)

My frown deepened, but I quickly texted back.

It depends. Who is it?

BMS

Not even a second later she replied back making me gasp in surprise, because it was the last thing I expected.

…Edward Cullen.

(:pixie:)

I winced against the throbbing pain in my abdomen, and I held my breath when I typed back.

What does he want it for?

BMS

Idk lol He just asked Jasper to ask me for it and I was going to because I didn't see the harm, but I just wanted to make sure first.

(:pixie:)

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend of three years and I knew Edward hung out with him and Emmett McCarthy sometimes, but I was still surprised by this.

Well I guess its okay.

BMS

Your sure? Your dad won't get mad, will he?

(:pixie:)

I mentally rolled my eyes at this knowing she knew all about my dad's hate for Edward. She's voiced her opinion more than once how my dad needs to lay off the teenagers in this town, but considering I'm his daughter I can't really tell her I agree. I think she knows I do though.

Idc if he does, because Edward has always been nice to me. Well nicer than he is to most people lol I just can't believe he wanted my #. He's never asked before…

BMS

Lol maybe he's got the hots for you! OMG Bella that would be like so cool :)

(:pixie:)

Alice calm down! Edward does NOT have the hots for me for crying out loud. The most one on one contact we've ever had was today when he helped me with my truck.

BMS

Wait- what happened with your truck?

(:pixie:)

Someone disconnected my battery and Edward hadn't left school yet so he just connected it back together for me. It was NOT a big deal so don't go making any accusations of how it was love at first site or something lol

BMS

I had barely sent that text when my phone vibrated with a text from an unknown number. My heart beat into my chest rapidly since I had a pretty good idea of who it was. I mean, who else could it be?

Hey Bella its Edward.

EC

Swallowing hard, my fingers shook when I texted back.

Hey Edward. What's up?

BMS

What's up? Gosh I was so stupid that I couldn't come up with anything that sounded original. I really was a dork, wasn't I?

Okay I won't say that, but its still pretty dreamy lol The bad boy and the sheriff's daughter? Classic forbidden romance here!

(:pixie:)

Alice you're ridiculous lol Well Edward just texted me so ttyl.

BMS

Okay but you better tell me what happens tomorrow at school!

(:pixie:)

I laughed out loud knowing she would be wanting to see every single texts, but I knew she wouldn't find anything that suspected 'love' or whatever it is she thinks she'll find. It was one reason you couldn't help but love Alice. She was one in a million.

My phone vibrated again and I held my breath when I opened the text.

When you said Lauran and Jessica were destroying and stealing your stuff, did you mean Jessica Stanley? Lauran hangs out with Jessica Stanley and Jessica Motley and I wanted to make sure.

EC

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion not know what to make of this. Why did he want to know which Jessica it was?Jessica Stanley…Why do you ask?

BMS

I waited a few minutes and when I got no answer I set my phone down noticing the pain in my stomach had eased off a lot. Sighing in relief, I got up and put on a pair of black yoga pants not wanting to put to much pressure on my stomach now that I felt better. I quickly went to the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a messy bun before going back into my room.

When I glanced at my clock, I knew I'd have to go downstairs so I could make some supper before my dad got even more upset than he already was. It was times like this when I missed my mom, but I knew she was somewhere in Arizona now with her new husband, Phil probably having other stuff on her mind besides cooking supper. Plus she couldn't cook anyway.

I paused on the way to the door when I saw my phone lit up with a text obviously. After a moment of hesitation, I grabbed it and opened the text.

You'll have all your stuff back tomorrow.

EC

My eyes widened knowing he could only mean the stuff that was stolen out of my locker. How could he…Well, obviously he talked to them or something. But why would he go to all the trouble to get my stuff back for me?

Edward what do you mean I'll have my stuff back?

BMS

By now I was making my way downstairs to the kitchen, and I paused when I didn't hear the TV on in the living room. I walked in the kitchen and frowned at a note laying on the table.

Got called into the station so you're on your own for supper tonight. I'll be in pretty late so I'll see you in the morning. Love Dad.

I sighed and set my phone on the table so I could look in the refrigerator for whatever leftovers we had. I didn't mind that I was eating alone, because ever since my dad became the chief of police I've just had to get used to it.

After heating up some leftover alfredo, I was just pouring a glass of water when my phone vibrated with a text message. I quickly sat down at the table and looked at the message.

Just trust me Bella.

EC

I let out the breath I just realized I had been holding.

I do trust you.

BMS

Not expecting any reply back to that, I started eating my food slowly. I did trust him and I wasn't exactly sure why I did. There was just something about him that just made me feel like I could. It seemed stupid, but it was completely true.

I finished supper quickly and wasted no time in washing my dish before deciding to just go get ready for bed since I didn't have anything better to do. I cleaned the house over the weekend and all the laundry was done so relaxing seemed like a good thing. I almost walked out of the kitchen before pausing and going back to the medicine cabinet where my pill box was so my dad could see which day of the week I took my medicine. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the pills from the Tuesday compartment and grabbed a half sized can of soda from the refrigerator. Sighing to myself, I took them in one swallow.

Gagging when I felt them go down, I quickly drank the rest of the can to keep from throwing up even though it didn't really help. I could still feel the chalky and capsule taste in my mouth, and I held in another dry heave by holding onto the counter closing my eyes. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and sighed thankful that it was over, and then I made my way upstairs.

I had just shut my bedroom door behind me when I got another text message.

Most people wouldn't.

EC

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at that.

You wanna know a secret? I'm not like most people lol

BMS

A small smile formed on my face when I tossed my phone on my bed and went over to my dresser to pull out an oversized t-shirt. One I changed out of my shirt and yoga pants into the shirt, I walked right into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Ten minutes later I was walking back into the room practically giggling when I saw a text waiting for me on my phone. I plopped down on my bed and immediately opened it.

No you're definitely not…See you in Biology.

EC

Frowning a little, I carefully typed a reply.

Edward, we are friends, aren't we?

BMS

Ten minutes later I hadn't gotten a reply so I sighed when I leaned back against my pillows. I shouldn't want to be friends with him especially where my dad was concerned, but Edward was always civil to me. I couldn't explain it really, but I felt really comfortable around him. Like I knew I was protected. That made me sound like a lunatic.

I jumped a little when my phone vibrated and I opened the message quickly.

I'm not a really good friend for you, but we can be friends if you want.

EC

My smile reappeared on my face.

I'd like to be your friend if that's okay with you.

BMS

Half an hour later there was no reply and I sighed before going to sleep.

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the great feedback on the last chapter! And on to the next one :)**

***I do not own Twilight**

The next morning I was in the parking lot just sitting in my truck waiting for the bell ring. My nose was buried in a book, Wuthering Heights which was my favorite book. I had just reached the part where Heathcliff left when a knock on my window made me jump.

I heard a small chuckle and I looked out the window immediately smiling while rolling the window down, "Hi Edward."

Edward nodded to me in greeting while holding out a grocery store bag, "This is your stuff."

Grabbing it from him, I carefully looked inside to see my notebook, MP3 Player, and Algebra 2 book I had been missing. It was all back again.

I smiled when I looked back up at Edward, "Thank you, I don't know how to repay you."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"You really have no idea how much this means to me." I hugged my notebook to my chest with a small smile, "Although I'm sure your dad needs this a lot more than I do."

Edward frowned while crossing his arms over his chest, "My dad?"

I nodded, "Yes, Dr. Cullen, he's my doctor at that hospital and I-" I broke off feeling my face flush when I realized what I was about to say.

Feeling ridiculous, I carefully got out of my truck thinking of making a quick getaway when Edward suddenly asked, "That's where you go every Tuesday, isn't it? When your not in Biology."

I tucked my hair behind my ear, "Yeah, he's the best doctor I've ever had." Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the notebook from my truck and slowly handed it out to him, "Will you give this to him when you go home? I was supposed to bring it yesterday, but all things considering that didn't happen."

Edward carefully took the notebook trying not to look in my eyes, "You're alright, aren't you Bella?"

Not sure what he meant, I said quietly, "I don't know."

He opened his mouth to say something, but a squeal interrupted him, "Bella!"

I turned to see Alice bounding over and I cracked a smile, "Hey Alice."

Alice looked at Edward curiously, "Hi Edward."

"Hello Alice." He glanced at me, "I'll see you in later Bella."

I frowned a little wondering why he was running off, "Okay Edward."

When he walked away, Alice was practically bouncing, "So what all happened?"

Shrugging, we started to walk towards the school, "Nothing really. He got my stuff back for me."

Her eyes widened, "Wow. That was…thoughtful of him."

I laughed softly, "Yeah." I paused and slowly said, "I asked him if we were friends and he said we could be if I wanted to be. What do you think that means?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a long time before saying carefully, "I think it means he wants what you want. But then again this is Edward so trying to figure out everything about him is like trying to figure out why Jessica Stanley is so air headed."

We both laughed at that.

Alice paused when we reached the doors to the hallway, "Bella, how did your appointment yesterday go?"

Alice was my best friend, and we were practically close like sisters so obviously I told her.

I shrugged, "It was fine I guess. Dr. Cullen said I needed to watch what I eat and to avoid dairy products as much as I could. Oh and I gained three pounds." I smiled a little at that.

She clapped excitedly, "That's great! Now you're finally at your goal!"

I couldn't help but widen my smile at her enthusiasm, "Yeah, I was pretty excited about it too."

Which was true. I had been trying to reach 125 pounds for the past seven years. Since I started at 68 pounds, I had gained 57 pounds in total. It was a drastic change for me, but something I had been trying to do since I was diagnosed with my disease.

Alice opened the door for us and I sighed in annoyance at everyone crowding the hallways, "Why does everyone show up at the same time everyday?"

She giggled pushing passed a few freshman girls, "Because they live to make your day harder."

I laughed too, "Obviously."

My shoulder bumped into somebody and I stumbled back and fell right on my butt -extremely hard I might add. I grimaced when I scrambled to get up.

A voice scoff, "What the- Oh, Bella it's you." I looked up to see Jessica Stanley looking a little worried, "Um, are you okay?"

I stared at her not really knowing what to say. She had never been nice to me so why would she be worried about me?

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Look I didn't mean to run into you so it's all good, right? Right? I'm really sorry."

Finally I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She lifted her face up like that satisfied her, "Good. The last thing I need is Edward getting all pissed…"

I didn't catch the last part of that sentence since Jessica walked away.

I looked at Alice and she blinked in shock, "Jessica Stanley just apologized when you hit her with your shoulder. What the hell?"

After staying silent with confusion, I slowly said, "Did you hear what she said when she walked away? Why would she be worried about Edward getting pissed off?"

Alice shrugged when we started walking again, "I don't know. He did get your stuff back from her and Lauren so maybe she thinks he's watching her or something?"

I rolled my eyes with a scoff, "Yeah, right. This is Edward Cullen we're talking about. Why would he be wasting his time trying to keep Jessica Stanley from being mean to me?"

We reached our lockers which were side by side, and she smiled slyly, "Maybe he's secretly in love with you and is getting brave enough to make it public."

I laughed at her when I got what I needed from my locker, "Yeah, right. You can't fall in love with someone if you don't really have non school conversations."

"Well maybe he's just so captivated by you during Biology that he fell in love by accident!" Her eyes swam with excitement, "Bella that would be so romantic!"

Rolling my eyes, I shut my locker door, "Alice you dream way to much about that stuff. I'm glad you have Jasper and everything, but not everyone will have the romantic story like you did."

It's true. Jasper and Alice's relationship was something right out of a novel from Nicholas Sparks I swear to God. They met during freshman year when Alice's twin brother, Aden, became friends with Jasper. Alice didn't really didn't spend that much time with him until sophomore year, because that was the year her brother got in this bad car accident. He died before the ambulance could even get to him. Alice doesn't like to talk about it much, but she says if it never would've happened her and Jasper would've never fallen in love like they did. Jasper and Aden were really close so it was hard on him too. Basically what happened was Alice found comfort in Jasper and vice versa, and that's how they fell in love. A tragedy brought them together so basically they should make a movie about it. Maybe I'll write a book on it one day…

Alice smiled dreamily when we reached my first class, "Yeah, we're lucky." She gave me a thumbs up with a grin, "I'll see you in English!"

I laughed giving her a thumbs up too, "Okay!"

When she skipped away, I walked in the classroom immediately heading towards the middle of the third row trying not to glance at Edward who sat in the very back. He glanced up at me without an expression, but I couldn't help but notice how calm his face was. For some reason I found myself smiling a little before sitting in my seat.

A voice scoffed in annoyance, "Your sitting in my seat."

I looked up in confusion to see Lauren standing there tapping her foot impatiently and I sighed, "I always sit here."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at me, "Not anymore you-" her eyes glanced behind me and widened in surprise before she looked back at me, "Uh, never mind. Sorry for bothering you."

I furrowed my eyebrows even more when she walked to a seat to the right. Did that really just happen?

I looked down at myself and wondered if I looked intimidating for some reason. I was wearing dark jeans, a dark gray t-shirt, and black ankle winter boots. I was wearing a black hoodie over it, but I didn't even have it zipped up today. My hair was down in its usual waves and I wasn't wearing make-up. What was different?

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I frowned when I pulled it out carefully looking at a text message.

Lauren and Jessica shouldn't bother you again. But let me know if they do and I'll take care of it.

EC

My breath caught in my throat and I slowly peeked behind me to see Edward looking at me with an unreadable gaze. Then he did something I'd never seen before. He smiled. Well, it wasn't a full blown smile, but the corners of his mouth lifted up a lot as if reassuring me of the text he sent me.

I smiled back and turned around quickly so he couldn't see the blush spreading across my face. I carefully texted back so I wouldn't get caught by the teacher.

Thank you…I don't know why you're doing this, but it means a lot.

BMS

I set my phone in my lap and concentrated on breathing in and out. The teacher glanced in my direction as soon as I sent the text and I thought he caught me with my phone, but thankfully he turned back around to write on the board. I sighed in relief knowing I would've gotten a detention if I had been caught.

My phone vibrated and I quickly glanced down to read it.

We're friends, aren't we?

EC

I smiled at reference to what I asked him last night.

Idk since you didn't text me back last night lol

BMS

After biting my lip to keep from giggling, I copied a few notes from the chalkboard knowing I needed to actually do something to pay attention. Edward was very distracting. I held my breath when I got another text.

I said we could be if you wanted to and you replied you wanted to be friends. So now we're friends.

EC

I rolled my eyes at his reply before typing back.

Yeah but you also said you weren't a good friend for me lol. So what do you say Edward Cullen? Are you my friend or not?

BMS

The reply was instant and I couldn't believe he texted that fast.

You make it sound like a challenge…should I be worried?

EC

I giggled and covered it quickly with a cough when everyone glanced at me. My face turned red and I quickly texted him back.

No lol I am a really good friend : ) At least that's what Alice tells me haha

BMS

The bell rang just as soon as I sent the text and I actually didn't want to leave my Government class for the first time this semester. I put my phone in my pocket with a soft sigh and got up from my seat knowing I would see Alice in my next class.

For some reason I glanced back and Edward was walking towards me with a thoughtful look on his face. I wondered what that was about, but I didn't get to dwell on it long when he stopped walking about a foot away from me.

Edward glanced down and then looked back up to make eye contact, "So we're friends?"

I smiled a little and tucked a piece of hair behind my ears, "Yes, I suppose we are."

His eyes lit up like this pleased him and a small smile slowly appeared on his lips, "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Edward glanced down and back up so quickly I was mesmerized by the way his thick eye lashes swept over his cheek bone.

I blushed trying not to look like I was staring at him, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Good." Edward started backing away, "I'll see you in lunch, Bella."

I smiled, "Okay."

As soon as I started walking down the hall towards my next class with Alice, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I just agreed to eat lunch with Edward Cullen. My father's enemy and my new friend. I didn't know what to think. I mean, this is Edward Cullen we're talking about. Wow.

I sat down in my seat just staring ahead still not quite processing the information right.

"Bella? Hello, I'm trying to talk to you!"

Alice's voice brought me out of my thinking reverie and I couldn't help but blurt out, "Edward Cullen just asked me to sit at lunch with him. And I said yes."

Her mouth dropped and she looked a little frozen for a few seconds before she practically screamed, "Oh my gosh!"

Everyone turned their heads to her and we both blushed when the teacher gave us a glare, "Please be quiet in my classroom."

Alice whispered, "Bella he's totally into you."

I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "Alice, he was just being nice. It doesn't mean anything."

"Bella, I love you and all, but damn you can be so stupid sometimes." At the look on my face she giggled, "I'm being serious. Why does it seem so weird that he could like you?"

I gestured to myself in annoyance, "Just look at me. I'm nothing special so it just doesn't make sense."

Alice narrowed her eyes a little, "Bella, are you just saying that so it won't be obvious you're more worried about him finding out about your disease?"

I blushed and looked away, "Alice, a guy like him doesn't belong with a girl like me. He's way out of my league and I know it."

She looked like she was going to protest, but the teacher cleared her throat, "Pay attention."

So we did.

As soon as class was over, Alice pulled me out into the hall and fixed me with a murderous look, "You have got to give yourself more credit. You deserve to be happy, but you can't be if your being so negative."

I sighed walking with her down the hall towards our lockers, "It's not just that Alice. Even if Edward liked me like that and I liked him like that, we wouldn't work out and you know it. My dad practically has a heart attack when Edward's name is mentioned. I could only imagine what would happen if I told him Edward Cullen and I are dating."

She rolled her eyes as if that were silly, "Whatever Bella. See ya later!"

I waved at her with a laugh when she skipped down the hall to her next class.

When lunch rolled around, I got a little more nervous with every step I took knowing that I, Bella Swan, would be sitting at the same lunch table as Edward Cullen. This just wasn't something that happened every day.

The lunchroom was crowded when I entered and when I didn't see Edward I just went ahead and got in the line to get my food. None of it looked very edible, so I mostly got a bunch of fruit and a bottled water since I couldn't have milk anymore.

I glanced around after I paid for my food and my eyes immediately zoomed in on the spot where Edward was sitting. He smiled a little when I saw him, and then he motioned for me to join him. Blushing like an idiot, I had to concentrate on not tripping on my feet when I walked over to his table.

I looked up at him with I sat down, "Hey."

Edward's smile widened a little, "Hey."

I started to speak again, but I paused when I noticed that everyone had gotten quiet and was staring at us. Like they couldn't believe what they were seeing, and like they just found their new topic to gossip about.

Blushing, I poked at a pineapple piece with my fork, "Everybody is staring."

"Does that bother you?"

I shrugged looking back up at him to see him staring at me, "It's kinda stupid that they don't have anything better to do. I feel like they're waiting on me to drop food down my shirt or to choke on a grape."

He chuckled under his breath, "Given your history, you would most likely do just that."

"My history?" I tilted my head curiously at that.

Edward shrugged, "You're very clumsy. I remember last week you walked into a desk with your hip and knocked over lab samples of blood into Angela Webber's lap."

I blushed and laughed at the memory, "Yeah, I tend to have problems walking over flat surfaces."

Actually I had just been to the doctor that day and they took my blood. When I saw all the samples in the biology room I got a little dizzy and fell against the table for support. No one would've knew the difference.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up I realized I was just pushing my food around, and I smiled slightly, "Just thinking bout something…" I straightened in my seat when I remembered, "Um, actually I wanted to ask you something if that's okay with you."

Edward's mouth lifted a little at the corner, "What is it?"

I set my fork down and fidgeted in my seat a little, "Well I was just wondering if maybe you said something to Lauran and Jessica when you got my stuff back today? I mean, they've been acting a little weird today…"

My face reddened a little at thinking how stupid I sounded. He couldn't have had anything to do with that and Alice was just putting thoughts into my head.

But he just shrugged a little, "I just told them to back off."

"Oh." I felt kinda flattered so I couldn't help but blurt out, "Why? I mean, it was nice of you and everything, but you didn't have to go to do that for me."

Edward shook his head, "You don't see yourself clearly, Bella. Trust me, you deserve to be treated better than that."

My eyes widened in surprise but I didn't get to say anything else seeing as the bell rang right at that moment.

He stood up immediately, "I'll see you later Bella."

Still kinda surprised, I nodded dumbly, "Bye Edward."

The next class I had was by myself and it seemed to take forever until it was over, but things started to get interesting at the end of class.

"Did you hear…Bella Swan and Edward Cullen….they even sat together at lunch!"

I lifted my head in confusion. I'd never been in any gossip before and I didn't know what they were talking about.

I heard lots of giggles, "Yeah, I heard her say it herself! She admitted they were dating!"

My eyes widened in surprise and for some reason I shrunk down in my seat. I didn't say that…Did I? Rubbing my hands over my face I thought back to any conversation I could've had today and suddenly it hit me.

_Alice pulled me out into the hall and fixed me with a murderous look, "You have got to give yourself more credit. You deserve to be happy, but you can't be if your being so negative."_

_I sighed walking with her down the hall towards our lockers, "It's not just that Alice. Even if Edward liked me like that and I liked him like that, we wouldn't work out and you know it. My dad practically has a heart attack when Edward's name is mentioned. I could only imagine what would happen if I told him Edward Cullen and I are dating."_

Edward Cullen and I are dating…Oh my God.

The bell ring making me jump and I quickly left the classroom as quickly as I could. I couldn't believe this was happening. For a second I wondered if this was around the whole school and if Edward knew. I figured he didn't so I made my way to Biology without hesitation. Maybe I could see him and explain before he found out about this.

As soon as I entered the Biology room, I knew I shouldn't have. Everybody turned to look at me with curious eyes and as soon as I heard them whisper I looked at Edward. It was obvious he knew by the look in his eyes -confused. I was mortified.

Not knowing what else to do, I turned around and darted back into the hallway. I didn't stop running until I reached my truck, but once I got in, I didn't leave. I just sat there and leaned my head against the steering wheel trying really hard not to cry. God Edward must think I'm crazy or something. I couldn't help somebody overheard a conversation and mistook everything out of context, but then again I did say it and at this school I should've known better.

A small knock sounded on my window and I rolled my window down manually not even looking up, "Go away, Alice."

A voice cleared their throat, "It's not Alice."

My heart stopped_. _

**Review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been super busy starting a new job and starting my senior year :/ I've also haven't been feeling very well but now i'm doing much better! Enoy :)**

***I do not own Twilight**

A small knock sounded on my window and I rolled my window down manually not even looking up, "Go away, Alice."

A voice cleared their throat, "It's not Alice."

My heart stopped.

Glancing up, I forced a smile on my face, "Hey Jessica."

Jessica had a look of fake horror on her face, "I just heard what happened and I thought it was just awful. I mean, people shouldn't twist words around like that."

My eyes widened and I stepped out of the truck, "It was you who started the rumor, wasn't it?"

She giggled through her nose, "Of course it was. I couldn't let you and Edward get cozy, now could I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Crossing my arms over m chest, I sighed, "Jessica, what did I do to make you hate me so much? I honestly have no idea, but whatever it is I'm sorry."

Jessica's expression softened a little, "Bella, I-"

"Oh please, enough with the whole boohoo drama already!" We both turned to see Lauren walking over with an annoyed look on her face, "Jessica I thought I told you to wait for me?"

She looked down at the ground, "I thought she was about to drive away so I was just trying-"

Lauren cut her off with a laugh, "Shut up." She looked at me with narrowed eyes, "I bet you think you're just the shit walking around with Edward protecting you, don't you?"

I frowned in confusion, "I didn't ask him to do any of that stuff. Not that it's any of your business, but he just did it."

Her lips pursed like she was sucking on a lemon and she pushed me up against my truck with her hand in the form of a fist right at my upper stomach.

A small dull throb started forming and I held my breath to keep my eyes from watering up, but that didn't help at chuckled darkly, "Aww, is poor Bella all upset? Hmm, its too bad Edward isn't around to-"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

We all turned to see Edward standing there with a look that brought the expression 'If looks could kill to mind'. His hands tightened into a fist and I could tell he was trying really hard not to hit Lauren. I wasn't sure what to make of it really.

Jessica immediately went pale, "Uh, Edward, Lauren was just playing around. We weren't really-"

"Shut the fuck up." Edward glared at Lauren, "Let her go now."

I got to give it to her, she put on a brave face by setting her jaw and not once looking away from his face. It was obvious she was scared by the look in her eyes, but she was too stubborn to realize it.

Lauren lifted her chin up defiantly, "Why should I? I think she's okay, right Bella?"

When she finished her sentence, her fist dug in just a little deeper making me grit my teeth hard. I couldn't say anything, because I was scared I'd start sobbing or something. I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing me weak like that.

Edward clasped a hand on her arm hard, "I said let her go."

Lauren winced and slowly released her hold on me, "Fine, you win." She looked at him in annoyance, "You really know how to ruin a girl's fun, Edward."

"I'll deal with you later." His face made it final that they needed to leave.

Jessica kept her eyes on the ground hen she walked away, but Lauren shot me a wink before practically throwing her hips out of place when she walked away. I had a feeling that whatever problem she had with me wasn't over yet.

Edward looked back at me and his expression softened, "Bella, are you okay?"

Not realizing I was practically hyperventilating, I nodded trying to breath slowly, "I'm fine. Just a little…shaken."

As soon as I got the words out, another sharp pain made my knees buckle. Edward quickly grabbed my arm to slowly lower me to the ground until I was sitting down. Not even hesitating, I brought my knees to my chest and wiped the tears away that managed to escape.

Edward knelt down beside me looking more than concerned, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I swallowed hard, "I-"

"Bella!" We both looked to see Alice running across the parking lot as fast as she could in her high heels and as soon as she saw me, her eyes widened in horror.

She immediately dropped beside me, "What happened?"

Edward started to say, "Lauren and-"

Alice gasped, "Oh God, please tell me you took your-"

I shook my head before she could finish the sentence, "No. I started to, but I…I just didn't."

"Bella, how could you?" Not giving me a chance to answer, Alice turned to Edward, "Can you lift her for me and take her to my car, please?"

Not knowing what was going on, he nodded slowly, "Yes, but-"

Alice immediately started gathering up my hair, "Okay Bella, I'm going to take you home and if I have to shove, those damn pills down your throat, understand?"

I nodded weakly while she got a ponytail holder off of her wrist to pull my hair up in a messy bun, "I get it, Alice."

Edward placed one arm behind me and slipped one under my knees, "Ready Bella?"

I nodded again feeling really stupid about now and I groaned when he picked me up off the ground like I weighed hardly nothing. Out of instinct, I laid my head against his chest and breathed deeply. Wow he smelled really nice.

Alice already had her back seat door opened for me and helped Edward maneuver me inside. I laid on my side to make it more comfortable and when they shut the door I was half relieved that Edward wouldn't get to witness anything else. Until I noticed him get in the passenger seat.

Meeting my eyes in the mirror, Alice explained, "Edward is going to help me get you in your house, okay?"

I immediately started panicking a little, "Edward you really don't have to do this."

Edward shrugged turning to look at me, "Don't worry about it."

Not only was I surprised to see him smile back at me, but I was also surprised when I saw all the worry in his eyes. He was worried about me? I didn't understand it.

When we made it to my house, I sighed in relief at noting that my dad's police cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I could only imagine what he would say at seeing Edward here. Knowing my dad, he'd let his bullets do all the talking for him.

Edward opened the door held his hand out towards me, "Can you sit up?"

"I can try." Moving slowly to test the pain, I maneuvered myself until I was sitting on the edge just close enough that he could pick me up, "Is this good?"

"Perfect." He smiled at that.

Alice was already in the kitchen when we walked in the house, and I could hear her rummaging around when she called out to us, "Edward just take her up to her room please and I'll be there in a second!"

He leaned his lips down to my ear, "Where's your room?"

Nodding towards the stairs, I sighed, "Up there, last door on the right."

He went up the stairs slowly and for that I was thankful, because I was scared he was going to shake me around like most people would do. I wasn't hurting like I was in the parking lot, but I didn't want to take any chances at all. And I certainly didn't want to freak Edward out. I was sure he had enough questions on his mind.

We got to my room and the door was already opened so Edward carefully placed me in my bed so that I was laying on my side. Then he knelt by the bed watching me carefully.

Sighing, I leaned my head back against my pillow, "I guess you're probably wondering what's going on right now, aren't you?"

Edward shrugged, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Bella."

His hand reached out and his index slowly stroked the back of my hand that was laying beside mine. I don't know what it was, but for some reason I felt like I could trust him with my secret. I didn't know Edward that well, but there was just something about him.

I took a deep breath, "Edward, I-"

"Bella I'm back and I swear if you don't take this medicine I'm going to strangle you!" Alice handed me a glass of water and held out pills in her hand as she spoke.

Rolling my eyes, I took the pills from her, "Okay Alice." I quickly took the pills as fast as I could without gagging and looked at Edward to tell him what was going on.

But Edward looked frozen and his eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you taking that?"

I glanced down in embarrassment even though I was slightly confused at his reaction, "Uh, well I have Crohn's Disease which is-"

"I know what it is." Edward stood up and cleared his throat, "I should go."

My eyes shot up to him and I felt a stab of hurt, but Alice looked startled, "Okay just give me a few minutes and I'll drive you-"

"That's okay, I can walk from here." He walked over to my door not even looking back, "I'll see you both at school tomorrow."

And then he just walked away.

Alice scoffed, "What the hell is his problem? He didn't have to act like such a fucking dick like that."

Tears filled my eyes, "It's okay, it's not like I didn't know that was going to happen, because I did. I told you that would happen, didn't I?"

Her face fell and I could tell she was trying hard not to cry too, "Bella, don't talk like that. It might not be now, but someday there's gonna be a guy that'll come along and he'll love you no matter what your health is. It's not fair for you to think like that." Wiping away a few fallen tears, Alice got serious, "Now you gotta stop skipping your pills. I don't want to get a call saying you're in the hospital or dead somewhere! What were you thinking?"

I sniffled and shrugged weakly, "I don't know. I just thought that it's just one day I'll take them tomorrow…but I guess I think that everyday. I'm sorry Alice."

Alice scowled, "It's not me you have to apologize to, it's yourself. Just promise me you'll try harder, because…I'm going to need your help and you need to stay healthy."

I frowned a little, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

She glanced down at her hands and fidgeted. Alice Brandon never fidgets like that. I've never even seen her a little bit nervous before in my entire life. I started to worry. The last few weeks have been so revolved around my health that I haven't been spending a lot of time with her so I wasn't sure what was going on.

Gosh I felt like such an awful friend.

Alice cracked a smile and her tears watered again, "I'm pregnant."

I sat up slowly and stared at her, "What? Are you sure?"

She nodded crying hysterically, "Jasper doesn't know yet and I've been keeping it a secret, because I just know he's going to hate me and not want to have anything to do with me! I'm scared, I haven't even told my mom yet Bella. You're the only one who knows and I don't know what to do."

I blinked and tried to process the information, "Calm down, Alice. Jasper loves you and I know he would never break up with you over something like this -he wouldn't. I just…wow I can't believe you're pregnant. I though you were being careful?"

Alice sat on my bed with a huff, "Well we were but the condom broke and I thought it'd be okay since I was on birth control so I didn't get a morning after pill. I just didn't think I'd actually be pregnant Bella. I was so stupid!"

I hugged her tightly trying not to cry along with her, "You weren't stupid Alice. Anyone would've thought birth control would've prevented it -I know I would've. I'm sorry you're going through this I didn't realize…"

She pulled back from me with a sigh, "I wanted to tell you, but I knew you were going through all of that stuff with your dad and therapist so I didn't want to bother you or anything."

Tears streamed down my face now, "I can't believe while I was throwing a pity party for myself you needed me the most. You must've hated me."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Bella of course I didn't hate you, I understood and now you do know. I'm just so glad that you know now, because I hated keeping this to myself."

"I'm glad you told me too."

We sat there on my bed in silence for a few minutes before Alice quietly asked, "Bella, do you think Jasper will react the same way Edward did when he found this out today?"

I sighed thinking back to the look in his eyes, "No, Jasper loves you Alice. He'd never do that to you."

But for some reason, I couldn't help but wonder why it hurt so bad when Edward left.

**Okay now i know you're probably wondering why i added a baby to the story, because honestly i can't stand teen pregnancy stories for personal reasons. But i needed it in this story for a very good reason. You'll find out later promise ;) Anyways, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are amazing! Loved all the feedback and i finished this chapter sooner than expected so i figured i'd go ahead and upload it :) Hope you like it!**

***I do not own Twilight**

"You're being quiet, Bella."

I glanced up at my dad to see he had stopped eating the spaghetti and was watching me with a calculating expression. My food was barely touched at all seeing as I'd just kept twirling noodles around while I thought to myself.

After Alice had left, my dad came home an hour later to supper almost done. Usually it was finished before he got home so he immediately knew something was wrong. After arguing for a half an hour, I finally managed to get him to drop the subject even thought I knew he wouldn't. Honestly, I had completely forgotten about my stomach hurting, because I was so focused on why Edward had left my house so quickly. I knew it shouldn't have bothered me as bad as it did, and it was why I wasn't being very talkative.

I shrugged remembering my dad's statement, "Just tired I guess. Had a lot of tests in school today."

My dad sighed in relief, "Do you think you passed them?"

"Yeah." I set my fork down, "Can I be excused? I just think I'll go on to bed."

His eyes narrowed slightly like he didn't believe my façade, but finally he nodded, "Go ahead. Night, Bells I love you."

I smiled slightly and stood up, "Night daddy, love you too."

Upstairs I wasted no time in getting a quick shower before going to my room. As soon as I shut the door behind me I noticed my phone's screen lit up on my bed. I knew Alice was the only one who would text me this late so I quickly grabbed it wondering if she told Jasper about the baby yet.

What I saw in the message made my eyes widen.

How're you feeling?

EC

I sat down on my bed and typed back with shaky fingers.

Much better. Thanks for asking.

BMS

I set my phone down on the bedside table and quickly slid under the covers wondering why in the world he was texting me. He made it painfully clear he didn't want anything to do with me earlier when he strode out of my house like it was on fire. Crossing my arms over my chest, I aloud myself to sit there in anger even though my screen lit up again with another text message. I was not answering him that quickly. I would completely ignore him and pretend that we were never friends. I would not pick up that phone…

Letting out a sharp breath, I quickly grabbed my phone and opened the message.

Good…Bella I'm sorry I left like that. I went and saw my dad so I could tell him what happened.

EC

My eyes widened in surprise. Edward did that for me? But…I didn't understand.

It's okay. Edward you really didn't have to do that for me. I already know there's nothing he can do but thank you for doing that anyway.

BMS

I silently cursed myself for thinking so bad of him. He wasn't disgusted or put off by my disease. He was just trying to find me help. Edward was being a good friend that was all. I frowned a little wondering why he cared so much. He barley even knew me.

My voice vibrated with another text.

He said it was caused by stress and he can prescribe you medicine to help with that.

EC

I felt like my throat was closing when I quickly text him back.

NO. I don't want anymore medicine.

BMS

I was very aware of the stress and anxiety medicine he could prescribe, but I'd already turned him down a hundred times. It was why I just didn't like telling him about it anymore unless he asked himself. More medicine was just out of the question.

My phone lit up again.

He said you'd say that.

EC

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

Yeah, well he's been my doctor for over five years so that doesn't surprise me.

BMS

I started to put my phone down when I got another text message.

Will your dad be home before you go to school?

EC

Frowning in confusion, I texted back.

No, he usually leaves around 5:30 before I wake up. Why?

BMS

Instant reply.

No reason. Goodnight Bella.

EC

My frown deepened, but I texted back anyway.

Okay. Night Edward.

BMS

I reached for my phone charger and quickly plugged my phone up so it would charge all night, then I turned my lamp out. I laid there for a few minutes just waiting to fall asleep, and when I didn't I rolled over on my back. I pulled the covers back a little so I could pull my small t-shirt up over my stomach.

I lightly traced my finger across the lower part of my stomach and sighed softly, "God, I know you haven't heard from me in a long time and I'm sorry for that, but I really need you. It just…it keeps getting worse and I don't know what I'm going to do." Tears filled my eyes, "Please give me the strength to get through this so that I can be here for my dad. I know he knows something is wrong so please God. Help me. Amen."

The next morning, I woke up feeling like I'd actually slept good for once. I actually felt so refreshed, I put on make-up for the first time in a while. I even put mousse in my hair to keep it from looking frizzy and all that crap. I put on my favorite jeans and a black and white Gun's 'N' Roses t-shirt that used to be my mom's. Then I bounced down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom step, there was a knock on the door.

I frowned and walked over to open it.

I gasped, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

Yes, there he stood wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt and his usual leather jacket. I noticed that in his hands he carried a small white paper bag and in the other a bottle of Apple Juice. What was going on?

Edward gestured to my house, "Do you mind if I come in?"

I fidgeted unsure of what to say, but finally I nodded dumbly and moved out of the way, "Sure."

He strode inside like it was a normal everyday thing and I caught a glimpse of the back of the white bag. It had a medicine label.

"What do you have?"

He ignored my question, "Where's the kitchen?"

I pointed down the hall, "To the left."

Before I could blink, he grabbed my hand and pulled me straight down there. Once we stood in the kitchen he set the bag on the table and glanced around.

"Where do you keep your medicine?"

Now I was really confused, "In the cabinet by the sink."

As soon as the words left out of my mouth, he walked over and retrieved my Ziploc bag with all the pill bottles inside. I sat down at the table and watched him while he went through every one of them carefully reading the labels to see how many needed to be taken. Then one by one, he laid the pills out on the table in a line. When he was finished, he reached into the paper bag and pulled out a small pill bottle. Before I could ask what it was, he laid one of those out as well.

Finally he slid the bottle of Apple Juice over to me and sat in a chair opposite of mine, "Okay, now take them."

I looked at the pills and then back at him, "Are you telling me that you came all the way over here to watch me take my medicine?"

Edward nodded impatiently, "I spoke to Alice last night, but she doesn't have time to stop by before school so I came instead. Go ahead, take them."

For some reason, I didn't know whether I should cry or get mad at him. I wanted to cry, because I didn't know hw cared this much and it definitely showed that he wasn't put off by my disease. I also wanted to be mad, because I was being treated like a little child and I had done this to myself I knew. It was a conflicted moment for me.

Not knowing what else to do, I carefully unscrewed the lid off the bottle and grabbed one pill at a time. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to take every one of them without gagging at al. I stared at the small pill that he brought in.

I pointed to it, "What's this?"

He pushed it closer to me, "It's anxiety medicine. My dad told me to give it to you if you'd take it."

Not wanting to disappoint him, I picked up the pill and took that one as well.

When I was done, Edward gave me a small smile, "Good. Was that really so hard, Bella?"

I shrugged knowing I'd been asked this question a hundred times, "It's not about it being hard to do."

"Then why don't you want to take it?" His green eyes looked curious, "It's just pills, that's all."

I looked away from him and stood up, "It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Trying to look busy, I put all my pill bottles plus the new one in the Ziploc bag before putting it back into the cabinet. The bad thing was, I wasn't planning on taking them again. It was almost ironic that Edward showed up like he did.

I turned back around to find Edward watching me closely. He probably expected me to throw the pill bottle he'd given me away.

I cleared my throat, "Not that I'm trying to run you off or anything, but we're going to be late for school so…"

Edward stood up and stuck his hands in his pocket, "Do you mind giving me a ride? I had Emmett drop me off over here since my license was…temporarily suspended by your dad." He grimaced at that.

I actually cracked a smile, "How come you keep getting pulled over by him when you know he's always parked at that intersection?"

"I'm determined to drive by without getting a ticket I guess." The corner of his mouth lifted up, "So how about that ride?"

My smile widened a little, "Sure, just give me a minute to go get my stuff."

The ride to the school was mostly quiet since I was really nervous about being so close to him. Especially going to school, because I knew that would only get more rumors starts about us. Oh, shit. I completely forgot about that! Well he hadn't brought it up so maybe he'd forgotten about it too. Or maybe he wasn't going to acknowledge it.

I pulled up in the parking lot and parked in my usual spot.

Edward reached for the handle, "Thanks for the ride."

I shrugged opening my door too, "Thanks for…you know, this morning."

As soon as we stepped out of the truck, all eyes were on us. It was extremely noticeable how they all kept glancing over and pointing at us. It was as if they'd never seen a guy and girl riding to school together. It was kinda stupid really.

I walked beside Edward and sighed in annoyance, "Everybody's staring."

Edward shrugged, "Just ignore them like I do." Once we were inside the building, he gestured down the hall, "I'll see you at lunch, Bella."

I stood there at my homeroom door slightly confused, "Um, okay?"

It sounded like a question.

He smirked a little, "I'm skipping Trigonometry today. Makes the day go by faster, don't you think?"

I blinked and offered a small smile, "Yeah, I guess so. See you at lunch, Edward."

Before I could embarrass myself any further, I quickly went into my classroom.

While in class, I noticed that Lauren was absent as well. For some reason, I briefly wondered if maybe Edward and Lauren had skipped class together. The thought made me sick a little. Today was turning out to be a bad day after all.

When I got to English with Alice, I could tell something was bothering her. She was all fidgety in her seat, but she almost looked relieved when she saw me sit down beside her. Before I could even get a word in, she started speaking.

"How did this morning go?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation, "Did he show up?"

I nodded not sure why she was bringing this up, "Yeah, he did. Alice, why didn't you tell me he was-"

She cut me off, "I told him you probably wouldn't want him there, but he just kept saying that somebody needed to take care of you and blah, blah, blah. I told him you wouldn't want him going behind your back to get those meds, but he just wouldn't get it through his thick skull!" Alice took a deep breath and calmed down, "I think he really cares about you, Bella."

Any other time, I would've been thrilled at the prospect, but since Trig I'd been kinda annoyed with anything to do with Edward.

"No, Alice, I'm probably just a charity case to him. Let's just leave it alone, okay?"

Alice gaped at me, "What are you talking about?"

I shrugged mindlessly writing in my notebook, "He skipped Trigonometry today and Lauren wasn't there either. It doesn't take long to connect the dots, Alice."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, puh-lease. He was probably giving her grief about yesterday. He looked really pissed off and he did say he would deal with her later, remember?"

My stomach fell to the floor. I forgot about that. I seemed to be forgetting a lot of stuff lately.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Gosh, I can be so stupid sometimes. Do you really think he'd do that for me?"

Alice stared at me, "Bella, he got your stuff back from her and Jessica, he went to your house this morning to make sure you got your medicine. I think he'd do pretty much anything for you."

I blushed a little, "I'm just not sure what to expect from him. I want him to do things like that, but then again I'm just not sure it's a good idea or not. Honestly, I think maybe it'd be better to just get him to leave me alone. Things are too complicated right now." I smiled a little, "Especially since I'm practically an aunt now."

She laughed nervously, "I still haven't told Jasper yet. I was kinda waiting until tonight since it's Friday- Date Night."

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." I paled, "Dammit, that means I have therapy after lunch. Great, I have to miss Biology."

"Well, look on the brightside, you're great at that class so it's not like you'll miss anything." Alice grinned, "I'm sure Edward will take notes for you."

I rolled my eyes thankful for the bell to ring, "Alice, leave that alone."

She shrugged standing up, "Face it, Bella. It's gonna happen, I know it."

"Whatever."

At lunch I wasn't sure what I should expect. Once I had gotten my food, I was expecting to go sit with Alice until my eyes zeroed in on where Edward sat at an empty table. He was texting on his phone, but then he glanced up at me with a small smile. He waved me over and like I was in a dumb trance, I immediately walked over and sat down.

Edward sat his phone down, "What are you doing after school?"

I blinked in surprise, "Um, well I have an appointment so I'll miss Biology and there's not telling how long it will take."

His eyes immediately turned concern, "You're going to my dad?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I have therapy."

"Oh." He tapped his fingers against the table and slowly asked, "What about tomorrow?"

I was floor boarded. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do.

Finally, I shrugged, "Nothing I guess. My dad's going to be gone fishing all day with an old friend so I guess I'll be home."

Edward's eyes lit up a little, "Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie are going to the beach tomorrow since it's supposed to be in the mid 70's. Jasper and Alice might go too. Do you wanna go with me?"

I stared at him. I wasn't sure what to say. Was he asking me out? Did I want to go? Well obviously I did.

Finally, I asked, "Will it be a date?"

Maybe that was too blunt, but I needed to know. I didn't want to get the wrong idea about this or get my hopes up.

He hesitated a little before nodding, "Yeah, if you want it to be. Do you?"

"I don't know." I grimaced a little, "I mean, it's not exactly a secret that my dad doesn't like you Edward. He'd be really mad at me if he even found out you were at my house yesterday and this morning."

"So that's a no then?" I noticed his jaw tensed.

I shook my head, "Not, it's not exactly a no. I just…can you let me think about it?" I quickly added, "My dad's difficult, but I really want to go with you."

Edward nodded in understanding, "Just text me tonight and let me know." He stood up, "I'll see you later."

"Okay." When he walked away, I sighed to myself, "Nice going, Bella. You practically turned down Edward Cullen asking you out." I set my head on the table, "I'm an idiot."

And just like perfect timing, the bell rang. I groaned.

The ride to my therapist's office was a long one. Partly because I didn't want to go, but also because I knew I might have a lot to talk about. Dr. Denali practically thrived off of my every day life for some reason. I didn't understand it really.

As soon as I entered the office, the secretary Jane gave me a tight lipped smile when she looked up from her computer, "Bella, it's so nice to see you again."

I didn't even fake a smile this time, "I'm sure. Is Tanya ready for me yet?"

"She's just finishing up right now so you'll have to have a seat. It'll just be a minute." With a flip of her long blonde pony tailed hair, she went back to typing on her computer.

I sat down in the cushioned chair and huffed in annoyance. This was going to be a sucky session, I could already tell. Fantastic.

The door opened and the tall, blonde, and fox faced woman gave me her professional smile, "Come in, Bella, and we'll get started."

**Okay so what do you think? Review please? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time, "I'm telling you the truth! I did take my medicine today, because Edward-" I stopped talking.

Oops.

Tanya's eyes widened in interest, "Who's Edward, Bella?"

I sighed in annoyance, "Edward is just a friend from school."

"Hmm, and what does Edward have to do with this?" Her manicured fingernails drummed on her notebook.

A small smile crossed my lips, "He found out about my disease and he came over this morning to make sure I took my medicine. His father is Dr. Cullen."

Tanya looked curious, "Why haven't you or your father mentioned him before?"

My eyes widened, "You can't tell my dad about this. He'd freak! He can't stand Edward."

She smiled like she'd won the lottery, "Well it's alright Bella, I won't say anything. Why doesn't your father approve of him?"

I hesitated but then thought better of it, because I knew if I didn't tell her then she'd most likely tell my dad about it. She'd been waiting for something like this for years, and now she had me and we both knew it. I was fucked.

I sighed in defeat, "Actually I'm not sure how it all started. Edward went away for the summer before junior year I guess it was then he came back and he was different. I never really knew him, because I'd been home schooled when he moved to town. I only saw him once when I started high school, but sophomore year everyone knew who he was. I don't know the full story, but Edward was drinking at a party and when he was driving home, my dad pulled him over. My dad said Edward was high too, but Dr. Cullen gave him a drug test to prove it was a lie. They went to court over it and my dad claimed the test was tampered with because Edward was Dr. Cullen's son. Eventually the case was dismissed and Edward was put on probation. Ever since then my dad makes it a point to pull him over every chance he gets just so he can try and bust him again."

Tanya gave me a skeptical look, "And what do you think about it all? Do you believe your dad?"

Not even hesitating, I shook my head, "Not for a second. You see, Edward was adopted and my dad was always saying how Edward was always getting away with everything because Dr. Cullen and his wife are so rich. I love my dad and he's been with me through everything, but I think he saw an opportunity and he took it. Yeah, I believe Edward was drinking, but doing drugs? I don't believe it. Everyone he hung out with then, I'm good friends with now. Especially since one of them is dating Alice. After it all happened he stopped hanging out with them, because he didn't want to get them in trouble. At least, that's what Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, said. I really hate that my dad could think he's a bad guy."

I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance. I won't lie, I knew he did bad stuff, but he wasn't a bad person. I'd never seen him treat anyone bad except for Lauren and Jessica yesterday in the parking lot. For some reason, I got mad again. Not at Edward, but at myself actually. It was so stupid that I had to almost turn him down on a date just because I was afraid of my dad and what he thought of Edward. Maybe I was being a hypocrite.

Tanya cleared her throat, "So if your dad finds out that Edward was at your house…?"

"I'd be grounded forever and he'd probably arrest Edward for trespassing."

I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't know what I'd do if Edward got arrested because of me. I would never forgive my dad.

She chewed on the end of her pen before saying, "Why did Edward go to your house then?"

I shrugged, "There was an incident at school and Alice was trying to take me home, but I couldn't walk and she sure wasn't going to be able to carry me. So Edward offered to help and when he found out what was going on…he went to his dad to get me help."

Tanya's eyes widened, "Why?"

"I have no idea, I never asked. He just showed up this morning and brought me some stress medicine and made sure he watched me while I took all of it." I sighed looking down at my hands, "I had no idea he cared that much."

Which still didn't make sense. We were friends -we'd established that finally, but then he asked me out on a date. Did that mean he liked me? I wasn't sure and it wasn't like I had any knowledge on the idea. I was an eighteen year old virgin and I'd never even been kissed before. I had no experience whatsoever.

Tanya smirked, "What else happened?"

I blinked coming out of my thinking reverie, "What?"

"You have this look on your face." She leaned forward in anticipation, "So what else happened?"

Oh hell, I'd already told her everything else so I might as well.

I took a deep breath, "Well, we ate lunch together today and he asked me to go to the beach with him tomorrow and our friends. As in a date."

She squealed, "Bella that's great! You are going, aren't you?"

What was wrong with her?

I shrugged, "My dad hates him so I don't think I can. It would never work with us -no matter how much I like him."

Which was true. Edward and I would never have a normal relationship even if I did want that. There were so many more reasons besides my dad being a problem.

Tanya's face fell, "Bella, why not? It's just one date so it couldn't hurt anything. You should go for it!"

I shook my head feeling down all of a sudden, "But that's the problem. It's just one date. What happens if it goes really well and we decide to keep going out. What if we get in a relationship? I'd have to break it off and you know it. It can never work."

The more I talked about it, the more I realized I was right and words just poured out of my mouth.

"If I dated Edward, or anybody else for that matter, it would never work in the long run. There will be no getting married for me, ever, because marriage leads to kids. I can't have kids."

She looked surprised, "Why not?"

I sighed feeling tears sting my eyes, "Because I don't want them to be like me. When I turned fourteen, we found out that inherited the disease from my mom and that it was what her grandmother had died from. When my mom found that out, she blamed herself for everything. It was why my parents split up and now I hardly ever hear from her anymore. I can't really be mad at her for it, because if I had a baby and they were born with Crohn's Disease, I'd never forgive myself either." I bit my lip trying hard to keep from crying.

This was by far the worst therapy session I've ever had. I'd never talked this much before, and now I was regretting everything I'd ever said.

Tanya cleared her throat, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee so you can collect yourself. Would you like anything?"

I shook my head and brought my knees up to my chest, "I'm fine."

Once she left the room, I sighed and grabbed my phone form my purse. Might as well do something to pass the time. I frowned in confusion when I saw I had a message from Edward.

Change of plans. Alice and Jasper are fighting so beach trip is postponed.

EC

Oh no. That means Alice told Jasper about the baby and he freaked. This was not good at all.

Okay I understand.

BMS

A few seconds later, I got a reply.

I was thinking we could still do something tomorrow, if you're up for it. How do you feel about hiking?

EC

Hesitating, I replied back.

Idk, I've never been hiking before lol

BMS

Once I sent the message I quickly texted Alice.

Hey, are you okay?

BMS

I wondered what happened between them. Did Jasper not want anything to do with her and the baby? Or did he suggest an abortion? The thought made me sick. I couldn't imagine Jasper doing anything like that, but I couldn't understand why they'd be fighting.

Alice texted back first.

NO! :'( Can I stay with you tonight? It's so bad Bella

(:pixie:)

Alice :( Of course you can! Go ahead to my house and I should be home soon so we can talk.

BMS

My phone vibrated with a text from Edward as soon as I sent the text.

It's not difficult I promise. We'll have to leave in the morning though…if you decide to go.

EC

I smiled a little. Oh, what the hell it's just one date and I really want to go with him.

You know what? Idc what my dad thinks. Pick me up about 9?

BMS

Instant reply.

See you tomorrow Bella (:

EC

My smile widened.

Okay :)

BMS

For some reason, I was instantly excited. My smile faltered a little when I remembered Alice. I really hoped that her and Jasper could work everything, because they were soul mates. I thought they of all people could make it through anything.

Tanya walked through the door carrying her coffee, "Okay, Bella, let's-"

I stood up, "I think my time is up and I really should be going."

She frowned sitting in her chair, "But we haven't finished-"

"We'll pick up tomorrow." I hurried to the door, "Thanks for the help. Good-bye Tanya."

Tanya pouted, "Bye."

As soon as I got home, I saw Alice's dark blue Altima parked in my driveway. My dad wasn't home so that wasn't a surprise, but it was a good thing since I knew Alice didn't want everyone to find out about her condition.

When I walked into my room, Alice was laid across my bed face down crying.

I dropped my bag on the floor and quickly went over to her, "Alice, what- Ah!"

She looked up at me and her make-up was completely ruined. Mary Alice Brandon's make-up was never messed up like this. Her mascara had made smudge marks under her eyes giving her raccoon eyes and he eyeliner had smeared to the sides of her eyes. Her lip stick was even all over my pillow case. And her hair? Was sticking up everywhere. It was horrible.

Alice cried harder, "I know, it's awful! But I don't care, because my life is ruined!"

I pulled her into a hug and patted her back, "It's okay, please stop crying."

She sobbed once more and pulled back, "I don't even know where to start."

I tried to wipe the make-up out from under her eyes but stopped when ir realized that was doing no good, "Just start at the beginning, Alice."

Alice took a deep breath, "Okay well we went to the lake and had a picnic. Everything was so perfect and we were having a great time so I thought it'd be perfect to tell him. So I did…"

I held my breath, "And what did he say?"

She huffed, "At first he didn't say anything, but then he just couldn't stop talking! Started making plans about getting a house and what it would look like! Then he asked me to marry him!"

My jaw dropped, "Then why are y'all fighting?"

Alice looked at me like I had two heads, "Because my life is over, Bella! I'm 18, not ready for any of this!"

I didn't understand, "Alice, you've been talking about marrying Jasper for years. So things aren't exactly going like they should, so what? You both love each other and Jasper has always been good to you. Why are you freaking out about this?"

She rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't understand, Bella. You've never been in a serious relationship. This isn't about me loving him or him loving me. It's about what this will do to us. A baby is going to ruin everything, I just know it."

I instantly got mad and glared at her, "You're talking about the baby like it's an abomination! Aren't you forgetting that you and Jasper are the ones who messed up by having sex in the first place? You can't be mad at Jasper for trying to do the right thing."

Her mouth dropped open like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Bella, how can you say that? You're my best friend and you of all people should know why I can't go through with this. I think…an abortion might be the best thing."

I felt tears pierce my eyes, "You're my best friend and I can't believe you just said that to me. You want an abortion? My God Alice you're getting a chance to have a healthy baby and you want to throw it away?"

Realization dawned in her eyes, "Oh, Bella, I didn't think…I'm sorry. I just need time to sort this out."

I shook my head, "It's okay, I guess neither of us have had a great day."

Alice frowned, "Did something bad happen?"

"Well, actually the opposite I guess." I shrugged, "Edward asked me out on a date tomorrow."

She gasped, "Oh my gosh, Bella that's amazing! Tell me you said yes."

I cracked a small smile, "I did, but I'm sure I'm going to regret it."

She rolled her eyes, "It's just one date. So where are you guys going?"

"Hiking." I wrinkled my nose, "I'm not sure if it's a great idea since I'm so clumsy, but I thought why not? I might have fun."

Alice grinned and immediately went to my closet, "We have to find you something to wear! Bella, it's your first date! Hmm, jeans are a must since you'll probably fall a lot and I wouldn't want you to skin your knees, but maybe you should wear a tank top too since it'll be so warm…"

Scowling, I walked over to you, "Let's make a deal, okay?"

She paused and gave me an impatient look, "Okay, what?"

"I'll let you get me ready for my date, but you got to fix things with Jasper." When Alice sighed in defeat, I smiled.

**Review please? :)**


	6. PLEASE READ

**Okay I know its been a while and you're all probably wondering why I haven't been updating the story. Well I was in a very bad four-wheeler accident with my brother when my family and I went camping. I landed directly on my right side and ended up being airlifted to a hospital. I broke my tailbone, my pelvis, fractured my hip, and got a concussion. I haven't been able to write because I've been on lots of pain medicine and its made me really loopy and I keep headaches constantly. However, as soon as I get better enough to write, when I'm not on any pain medicine, I'll try to write a really long chapter for Bella and Edward's date. I hope you guys aren't too upset with me :/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all I'm back! I know you're probably gonna skip this note to read so I'll see you at the bottom!  
**

***I do not own Twilight.**

"Bella stop fidgeting, you look fine!"

I wrinkled my nose at my reflection in the mirror, "I look ridiculous. He's going to laugh at me."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic. He's going to think you look beautiful."

I didn't believe her. She had lost the argument about pulling my hair up, so it was left down with waves all in it courtesy of her curling iron. I didn't think make-up was necessary since I figured I'd sweat it off in the hike, but she assured me it wouldn't be hot enough. Which is why I looked like I should be going clubbing instead of just hiking. It didn't look that bad, but it was still too much for me honestly. She made good on her promise of jeans, but changed her mind about the tank top and put me in a soft peach peasant blouse. It was pretty, but I still felt like it was too much.

Alice clapped her hands, "This is so exciting! When is he going to pick you up again?"

I glanced at my cell to check the time, "Should be here any time now." I shrugged and grabbed my jacket, "I really can't believe I'm actually doing this."

She plopped down on my bed with a giggle, "Do you think he'll kiss you?"

"Alice!" My face was probably bright red, "It's just one first date so I bet nothing will even happen."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, you know you've probably thought about it. Do you want to kiss him?"

I smiled shyly, "What girl in Forks doesn't? Besides you of course." I wrapped a lock of my hair around my finger, "What if I'm bad at it?"

Alice laughed in amusement, "Oh my God, Bella, it's just a kiss. You can't mess that up unless you just go for it and shove your tongue down his throat all sloppy like a dog!" She paused, "Unless he's into that, which would be very gross."

I grabbed a pillow and whacked her with it, "Alice, I'm serious!"

She lost her smile, "I know." She stood up and calmly set her hands on my shoulders, "If you don't want to kiss him then don't."

"What if he tries to kiss me though?"

"Then just turn your cheek a little so he kisses your cheek instead." Alice shrugged, "He can't get mad at that, because he still kind of scores with it."

I laughed, "I guess."

A loud knocking sound echoed through the house and my throat suddenly felt swollen. Alice started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Edward's here!"

I slapped her shoulder, "Alice, he'll hear you!"

Alice made a show of locking her lips and throwing away the key before grinning, "Well, don't just make him stand there all day. Get down there!"

I bit my lip nervously before practically running down the stairs. It wasn't that I was scared he would do anything wrong. I was scared I would. I was sure I was going to find some way to screw this whole thing up. I was going to make a fool of myself, I just knew it.

Once I reached the door, I straightened my shirt and took a deep breath before I opened it. And when I did, I had to remind myself how to breathe. Edward Cullen was not a person you could get used to seeing no matter how many times you glanced at him. And there was never 'glancing'. When you looked at him, you had to make yourself look away. And today was no different. He left off his leather jacket and looked more casual than I'd ever seen him before. Faded jeans and a Green Day band t-shirt was all it took for him to look as perfect as ever. It was almost unfair, but for once I didn't feel self conscious.

I couldn't with the way he was smiling at me.

"Good morning Bella."

I smiled back a little, "Good morning Edward."

Edward gestured to me, "You look beautiful."

My smile widened with a small blush, "Thanks. You look great too."

Alice suddenly appeared at my side smiling from ear to ear, "Okay, you two. Time to get going you kids!" She practically shoved me out the door before giving Edward a pointed look, "Make sure she eats later, because she's not doing a good job of that lately."

I frowned at her, but Edward cut me off before I could speak, "Don't worry, I will." He held a hand out to me, "Let's go."

I took his hand immediately, "Okay. Bye Alice."

"Bye, have fun!"

She was practically jumping up and down we reached his Volvo, I stopped, "Wait, I thought you didn't have your license?"

Edward shrugged with a small smile, "I won't tell if you won't." He pulled what I guessed was a fake one from his back pocket.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you have one of those. Alright, but drive carefully, please."

He chuckled and opened the passenger side door for me, "I'll try."

Edward's version of 'trying' was going 80 MPH. And that was only after I talked him down from going 100 after we left my house. I was starting to realize why my dad pulled him over so much, but he swears he doesn't drive like that in town.

I glanced around only seeing trees fly by us, "Where exactly are we going?"

We weren't headed in any of the local hiking spots so I was growing extremely confused the further he drove.

Edward hesitated a little before saying, "A couple of years ago I went walking around the woods by my house and found a this place a few miles away. I go there a lot when I want to think. I think you'll like it."

For some reason, I couldn't help but blurt out, "Does anyone else know about it?"

The corners of his mouth twitched like he was fighting back a smile, "No, just me and now you."

I looked out the window to hide the goofy smile on my face.

Maybe it was the girly girl inside me, but I couldn't help but feel a little flattered by that knowledge. It was a stupid thing to get excited about, but I was the only one he was telling about it so it was normal to feel like this, right?

"What are you thinking about?"

His voice broke through my thinking reverie and I smiled shyly, "Just wondering about where we're going."

Even that sounded like a lie to my ears.

Edward's mouth twitched at the corner like he was fighting a smile, "You'll see when we get there."

The ride didn't last too much longer after that, but I was feeling more uneasy about it all when we pulled off the road where there weren't any trails at all. I didn't question it when I got out of the car though, because I trusted Edward. If this is where he said the trail was, then I believed him.

I took my jacket off and tied it around my waist just in case I needed it later even though Edward didn't look like he was going to bring one.

Edward grabbed my hand, "We better get started." He paused at the edge of the woods, "If we get to where you need to take a break or anything, let me know, okay?"

I blushed a little not even thinking about it, "Uh, okay, I will."

He frowned a little when we started walking, "You don't have to be so embarrassed about that, you know. My dad is a doctor."

"I know, I'm just not used to someone talking about it so openly. Except for Alice and my dad, nobody really knows about it." I shrugged, "It's just different."

His grip on my hand tightened when he helped me over a log, "Yeah, but you act like it's a law or something that shouldn't be talked about." Edward paused long enough to look into my eyes, "Why does it bother you so much?"

I hesitated a little off guard by the question before I blurted out, "Because I feel like everyone will treat me different. Like they need to walk around eggshells around me."

"Why would they do that?" He looked genuinely confused.

"I don't know." I looked down away from his eyes, "It's what my mom and dad did."

Edward used his finger to tilt my head up, "I can't speak for everyone else, but I promise I won't."

I felt like I couldn't breath when I looked into his green eyes, but I managed a squeaky, "Okay."

After a small chuckle, Edward started tugging me along a trail I couldn't even see.

The walk wasn't really all that bad actually. Except for the occasional log and tree stumps in the way, it was pretty flat even though I felt like we were going up a hill sometimes. It wasn't raining for once and the light conversation between Edward and I was pretty nice too.

Edward laughed, "Emmett said you were clumsy."

My face turned redder, "It wasn't my fault though! I didn't think an innocent night of babysitting would lead to me getting my nose broken by a three year old."

His laugh deepened, "Did you learn anything from it?"

"I learned to not lean down when a little boy is jumping up and down." I scowled when he was still amused, "It's not funny, I had bruises for a week after that all over my face."

"Okay, I'm sorry." His lips twitched from trying to hold in a laugh, "And here I didn't even want to believe Emmett. Guess I owe him an apology."

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett needs to keep his mouth shut."

Edward stopped at a bunch of trees, "Okay, we're here."

I frowned in confusion, "Where's here?"

He carefully squeezed me through and gestured in front of us, "Ta-da."

I blinked in surprise at the open area in front of us, "Wow. This is amazing."

And it really was. I hadn't realized how sunny it was with all these trees in the woods, but now that we were in the open it was like a completely different day or something. The grass was a nice rich green color with different flowers blooming all over the place. It was so surprising I was expecting to hear angels singing any moment like in the movies.

Edward smiled clearly enjoying my reaction, "You like it?"

I nodded dumbly, "Love it. And you just happened to find this?"

He nodded walking around, "Yeah. It's amazing how far you can walk when you're trying to blow off steam. It's walking back that sucks ass."

"I can imagine." I sat down after patting the ground to make sure it wasn't wet and I looked at him with a small smile.

Seeing Edward like this was different, but in a very good way. His face was so calm when he walked around the area, like he felt peace here. I'd never seen him like this before at school.

Edward turned to me and tilted his head in confusion, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

I blushed at being caught staring before replying, "Nothing it's just…you seem more different here than at school. Happier even. I'm not used to it."

He frowned a little before shrugging and taking a seat across from me, "I've had a rough enough life without the idiots at school thinking I'm a badass rebel who's into drugs, drinking, and fucking random girls every day."

My hands absentmindedly started plucking at the grass, "It is true?"

"Do you think it is?" His eyes searched mine as if he would find the answer.

I looked down reminding myself to breathe. Being this close to him was messing with my mind and all I really wanted to do was forget about this conversation and kiss the hell out of him. But now was not the time for that.

Finally I shrugged and looked back up at him, "I don't believe the drugs part or the…sleeping with the random girls part. I've never seen you with any girls at school so I never believed those rumors. As far as the drinking thing I don't think you do it everyday, but you'd be inhuman if you didn't. Even I drink at Alice's house when her parents aren't home." I laughed softly at that.

Edward cracked a smile, "I'm not a saint, but you've almost got that right. I have had my share of one night stands, but they didn't mean anything."

My heart sunk a little, "Oh. With who?" My face heated up immediately, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. It's really none of my business."

He shrugged though, "Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren are a few. A couple I can't remember who with -too drunk to."

I wasn't surprised he said those names, but I was surprised he told me at all. I immediately felt more out of my league than ever though. I had no experience whatsoever.

Finally I smiled nervously, "I can understand why you wouldn't wanna date them. There's probably way better ones to choose from at school than those to take home to your mom and stuff."

Edward didn't smile, "I don't know. I've never brought anyone home to meet my mom before."

I blinked in surprise, "Why not?"

He shrugged, "Never dated anyone to bring home to her. This is my first date."

My mouth dropped.

Edward fucking Cullen had never been on a date before? I was his first date? Oh my God. This was the last thing I had expected.

I blinked out of my thinking reverie and somehow managed to form a sentence, "Are you serious?"

He actually smiled a little at the surprise in my voice, "Yeah, and I don't think I'm doing a good job of keeping the right conversation."

For some reason I laughed at that, "I guess I wouldn't know since this is my first date too."

"Hmm," He mused out loud, "Wonder what Chief Swan would think of your first date being with me 'the punk'? Can't imagine he'd be too thrilled."

I hesitated and shrugged with a small smile, "I guess he'll be wanting to shoot you, or look for a reason to arrest you."

This made him laugh. I stared at him slightly amused that he thought it was funny. I guess he realized I wasn't playing around with my answer, because he leaned back against his elbows curiously watching me.

"What made you decide to come on this date with me after all?" His green eyes stared into mine making me self conscious.

I glanced down and twirled a piece of grass around my finger, "I just wanted to do something without caring about the outcome I guess. I've always been so careful about everything I do in case someone finds out about…my disease…I just wanted to do something without thinking about it for once." I cracked a smile and chanced looking up at him, "Besides, I'm sure this was a once in a lifetime chance thing."

I don't know why I said that last sentence. Maybe it was to just let him know I didn't expect him to want to ask me out again? For some reason I felt that it needed to be said. It was true, wasn't it?

Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why would you say that? You don't think I like you?"

The sharpness in his voice made me blink my eyes in surprise, "Uh, well, it's just that, you're you and I'm me."

"And?" He had straightened back up into a sitting position and I swear he leaned closer to hear my answer.

It all came out in one quick breath, "It doesn't make sense why you would ask me out again I mean, I'm me!"

As soon as the sentence was out I felt like blushing and I had no idea why. It wasn't as if I declared my love for him or anything. I just stated that I knew I wasn't good enough for him.

Edward was silent for a long time before he quietly asked, "Bella have you ever been kissed before?"

Oh shit. My stomach sank and my throat swelled up like I was having an allergic reaction to the air that was now being breath in and out of my body quickly.

Finally, I swallowed and shook my head, "No."

He tilted his head to the side slightly, "Can I kiss you?"

My eyes widened, "I might be bad at it." (A/N Can anyone guess what movie that line is from?)

The corner of his mouth lifted up like he was fighting a smile and he shuffled closer to me, "No you won't."

He was too close to me now. Sure he'd carried me before when I couldn't stand up, but this was different than that obviously. It felt too hot all of a sudden. Too tempting. Too dangerous. The side of his hip was aligned with mine and I knew I was breathing way too fast to be healthy. His eyes darted down probably noticing how quickly my chest was rising and falling.

Great Bella now he's probably checking out your boobs. Nice going.

But Edward lifted his eyes back to mine and shook his head with a small smile before lifting his hand to brush my hair away from my face. It was a gentle gesture. One that reminded me of the sweet romantic scenes in a movie. I found myself leaning towards him where his hand was now cupping my cheek. Edward smirked a little before cautiously leaning towards me.

The closer he got, the faster my heart beat into my chest. Then finally, his lips brushed softly against mine so slowly. When I didn't flinch away, he kissed me. I was frozen not knowing what to do except focus on not fainting with the heat that was lighting up my body.

Kiss him back stupid!My lips moved slowly against his trying to figure out how this worked exactly. I could feel him smile against my kiss and I wondered if maybe I wasn't doing it right. I started to pull back when his hand slid to the back of my neck urging me forehead. He parted his lips against mine and his tongue darted out a little. I only hesitated half a second before I parted my lips too. His tongue slowly entered my mouth and it was like an instinct this time when I kissed him back. The hand on my neck tightened its grip and his other hand someone found its way to my hip pulling me as close into his as possible. His teeth grazed my bottom lip lightly and practically whimpered. Or wait, I actually did.

How embarrassing.

Edward pulled back from me allowing us to catch out breath and I quickly looked away from him scared to look into his eyes. Did I do it right?

I heard a chuckle, "Yes, you did."

I blushed bright red when I realized I said that out loud so I chanced a look at him to see his eyes a very dark shade of green with what -lust?

Edward smirked at me, "For a first time kisser you surprised me."

I laughed, "I surprised myself."

And of course the moment was ruined by my stomach growling.

He stood up and held a hand down to me, "Come on, time to go eat."

I took his hand and let him pull me up, "Where are we going to eat?"

"My house."

I stopped dead in my tracks when he started to tug me along, "Your house?"

Edward paused and looked back at me like I had two heads, "Yeah, you know, where I eat, sleep, and live?"

My mouth popped open, "But won't your parents be there?"

"My dad's at work, but of course my mom will be home." He looked confused, "Does that bother you?"

"No." I squeaked my answer out.

I was going to meet his mom.

**So sorry for the wait. Like I explained in my author's note, i was in a serious ATV accident but now i'm completely healed thankfully! A few months ago my uncle passed away which also made a set back on my writing. Not to mention my computer died :'( Hopefully i'll be able to write once a week now though. So who can guess what movie that line came from? Did you like the chapter?**

review please?


End file.
